


Wistful Glances

by saphire_dance



Series: Dratchet Party Sept 2020 [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: Ratchet tries to keep himself entertained during a long boring meeting
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet
Series: Dratchet Party Sept 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931401
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Wistful Glances

This meeting was a waste of time. Most meetings were but when you put Rodimus and Ultra Magnus together it made for the most inane drawn-out snore-fest of a meeting. Ratchet was surprised Rodimus hadn’t fallen asleep yet, but then he was arguing with Ultra Magnus. At least someone was getting something out of this meeting. 

Ratchet sighed and glanced over at Drift. They could be in bed right now instead of here. That he had been thinking of sleeping and cuddling was proof this meeting was dragging on too long. But then Drift shot him this sweet little smile and Ratchet’s thoughts turned elsewhere.

The next time Drift glanced over, Ratchet licked his lips rather lewdly. The flush staining Drift’s cheeks was enough to keep him distracted for the rest of the meeting.


End file.
